Le plaisir du corps ou l'amour du coeur
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: Etudiante à l'université de Seattle, Bella n'a jamais cru en l'amour. Celui de ces parents lui a été volé lorsqu'elle avait 17ans. Son chemin croisa alors celui d'Edward, fraîchement arrivé en ville. Troublée, elle tentera d'abord de l'éviter mais la passion qui naîtra entre eux changera sa vie, encore une fois ! All Human/Lemon
1. Sans Attache

**Hello ! (:**

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction : Le plaisir du corps ou l'amour du coeur. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Je tiens à préciser que chaque chapitre sera précédé d'une petite citation extraite d'une chanson qui reflétera l'esprit du chapitre.**

**Je suis ouverte aux critiques dès lors qu'elles sont justifiés, n'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis :P**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer ! (:**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !**

_**/!\ Cette fiction contient des termes sexuels classés MA /!\**_

_" I've felt pleasure_

_And I have felt pain_

_And I know now_

_That I can never be the same."_

" Pleasure And Pain" by Ben Harper

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Sans attache**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Chaussures à la main, je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte. Cela était dans mes habitudes de ne laisser ni mot, ni adresse ou numéro de téléphone pour me joindre. Je voyais les choses autrement, ma devise: pas de nom, pas de numéro, pas de relation. Juste du sexe !

Lorsque la vie ne vous a pas fait de cadeau, que l'on est livré chaque jour à soi-même, on apprend vite comment survivre. Et moi, je survis grâce au sexe ! Il me donne le plaisir que je n'ai pas dans ma vie quotidienne, il me délivre et me fait oublier tous mes soucis et, chaque soir, dans les bras d'un nouvel homme je m'embrase.

Ma vie peut paraître compliquée à l'instar de celle des adultes, pourtant je ne suis qu'étudiante à l'université de Seattle où j'étudie le marketing tout en vivant en colocation dans un petit appartement avec ma meilleure amie Rosalie.

Installée à l'arrière du taxi me ramenant chez moi, je repensais à ce qu'avait été ma vie d'avant, lorsque mes parents étaient encore en vie... À l'époque, j'avais à peine 17ans, j'habitais Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse dans l'État de Washington. J'étais une fille timide, pas le genre à faire tourner les têtes ! J'étais simple, studieuse et n'avait qu'une seule amie: Angela Webber. Ma vie n'était qu'étude, travail et famille jusqu'au jour où ce camion a percuté de plein fouet la voiture de mes parents. Ayant été à l'arrière, j'ai pu m'en sortir indemne, mais mes parents, eux sont morts sur le coup. Je suis ainsi devenue du jour au lendemain "La pauvre petite orpheline" de Forks ! Je détestais lire la pitié dans le regard des gens, cela me répugnait !

\- Regardez la, elle n'a plus aucune famille maintenant ! Que va t-elle devenir?! Serait-elle trop vieille pour l'orphelinat ? Je sais qu'il y en a un non loin d'ici !

Les commérages bourdonnaient à mes oreilles jour et nuit ! Puis un jour, un policier est venu m'annoncer que quelqu'un s'était proposé pour devenir ma tutrice légale jusqu'à ma majorité, jour auquel je toucherais également l'héritage de mes parents. Lorsque j'appris que cette femme n'était autre que Mary Webber, la mère de ma meilleure amie Angela, je me remis enfin à espérer à un futur meilleur !

Pendant la fin de mon année de terminale, j'habitais donc dans la maison de ma meilleure amie. Je pensais que l'on pourrait s'inscrire ensemble à l'université mais tout changea lorsqu'elle commença à sortir avec Ben, un garçon du lycée. Angela changea. Elle commença à parler un langage que je ne comprenais pas. Elle parlait rendez-vous, sentiments, relation amoureuse, premier baiser, première fois etc. Moi, je n'avais ni copain, ni sentiments, ma vie était vide. Quelques semaines avant la remise des diplômes, Angela s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte. Le lycée terminé, elle décida qu'elle pouvait le garder. L'été qui suivit notre année de terminale, elle se maria, tandis que moi je partais seule pour l'université de Seattle. À mes 18ans je touchais mon héritage et le dernier lien qui me restait avec les Webber fût dissous: j'étais majeure et responsable.

Lorsque sur les bancs de la fac je rencontrais Rosalie, ma vie retrouva enfin un sens ! Je trouvais chez elle une amitié sincère, ce qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle me conseilla, me supervisa. Certain pensait qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi, pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en étant avec elle ! Rosalie est ce qu'on peut appeler une mangeuse d'hommes, elle m'apprit quasiment tout: comment séduire, comment prendre du plaisir et depuis, je mène la même vie qu'elle, une vie de débauche.

À ce souvenir, cela me fit sourire.

\- Ça fera 15 dollars Mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

Je payais le taxi puis rentrais chez moi. Je pris une douche, laissant l'eau chaude apaiser mon corps et mon esprit, une fois sortie je m'allongeais dans mon lit, il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin. Étant épuisée je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

* * *

**Ma prochaine date de publication n'est pas encore déterminée.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (:**

**/!\ PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO POST A REVIEW /!\**


	2. Jolies Filles

**Hello les filles ! (:**

**J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et encore ceux qui me suivent sur cette fiction, cela me fait vraiment plaisir (:**

**Voici enfin mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_" Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_

_And you break when the paper signs you in the dark_

_You left a shattered mirror_

_And the shards of a beautiful girl..."_

" Pretty Hurts" by Beyoncé

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Jolies Filles**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne sentais plus mes pieds. Mes yeux me piquaient à force de fixer sans ciller le grand bâtiment en face de moi. Je me sentais comme dans ces films où, le temps d'un instant, la scène se déroule au ralenti.

Ça y est, 8h30 a sonné. Je suis officiellement en retard !

Quelle idée d'avoir voulu mettre des bottines à talon le jour où mon réveil a décidé de me faire faux bon !

Au moment où je rentre dans l'amphi, mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur une belle et longue chevelure dorée. Je me dirige directement vers elle et m'assois sur le siège libre à son côté. Soudain, elle tourne son visage d'ange et me sourit.

\- Alors, ta soirée a été bonne ?

\- Tu sais, elles le sont toute dans un certain sens Rose !

\- Était-il performant ? Me demanda-t-elle coquine.

\- Pas assez pour que je lui demande son numéro de téléphone, ironisais-je ! Et toi, as-tu terminé ta soirée dans les bras du charmant jeune homme auquel tu es restée accrochée toute la soirée ?

\- Il m'a effectivement fait monter au septième ciel, mais grâce à lui j'ai obtenu une information qui valait dix fois plus que la nuit que j'ai passée avec lui !

\- Ah oui?! Lui demandais-je en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait réellement être mieux qu'un orgasme.

\- Il m'a dit que la famille du milliardaire revenait vivre ici après avoir vécu et apparemment s'être lassée de la vie New Yorkaise.

\- La famille du milliardaire?! Répétais-je sans comprendre.

\- Oui, le médecin et toute sa famille ! Je t'avais dit qu'étant enfant j'avais été amie avec leur fille, tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçais. Effectivement je me rappelais vaguement de cette histoire que Rosalie m'avait contée il y a de ça plusieurs années.

\- Rose, je ne vois toujours pas où est _l'exceptionnel_ dans cette histoire ?

\- Et bien Alice est également étudiante en marketing, elle suivra les mêmes cours que nous !

\- Super ! Maintenant je vais devoir partager ma meilleure amie ! Dis-je faussement enjouée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bells?! Tu _es_ ma meilleure amie !

\- Je te préviens, si tu me dis qu'elle vient vivre à l'appart, moi j'me tire !

Rosalie partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la famille d'Alice est si riche qu'elle pourra se payer un appart pour elle toute seule ! Rigola-t-elle.

Se payer un appartement à Seattle était vraiment un luxe que peu pouvait se permettre. La plupart des élèves avaient d'ailleurs une chambre sur le campus universitaire. Une chambre certes petite, étroite et ayant aussi les inconvénients de la colocation, mais pour les élèves, le prix était beaucoup plus abordable !

Rosalie et moi avons partagé notre chambre universitaire pendant nos deux premières années d'études. Nous nous sommes tellement bien entendues que nous avons décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble l'année suivante. Aujourd'hui cela faisait deux ans que Rosalie et moi partagions le même appartement. Celui-ci était certes plus cher que la chambre universitaire mais, au moins nous avions la sensation d'être chez nous ! Sans toutes les règles de vie du campus, dans notre appartement on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait ! Rosalie travaille dans un bar du centre ville afin de pouvoir payer sa partie du loyer tandis que moi je payais ma partie grâce à l'argent dont j'avais hérité de mes défunts parents.

À la fin du cours, Rose et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria afin de s'acheter des sandwichs.

Assises autour d'une table, Rosalie reprit de plus belle ces explications.

\- Pour te faire un rapide schéma, le père d'Alice est un grand médecin de renommée mondiale et sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Alice quant à elle, est une vraie fêtarde même si elle a aussi un petit côté intello.

\- Je vois, le genre fille unique et pourrie gâtée, je me trompe?! Dis-je amère.

\- Et bien à vrai dire, oui, rigola Rose. Alice a deux grands frères : l'ainé s'appelle Emmet et est du genre bagarreur tandis qu'Edward est plus calme... Et plutôt mignon aussi !

\- Là tu m'intéresse ! Comment sont-ils ? Demandais-je.

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, ça fait assez longtemps tu sais... Je sais juste qu'Alice a notre âge, c'est à dire 22ans, Edward à deux ans de plus qu'elle il me semble et Emmet, un ans de plus qu'Edward, réfléchit-elle.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement ! Rigolais-je.

\- Jasper a du souci à se faire j'imagine ! Plaisanta Rose.

A l'évocation de ce nom, mon visage s'assombrit.

Jasper Hale était le grand frère de Rosalie. À 24ans Jasper fait cette année sa dernière année à l'université de Seattle. Lui par contre, habite toujours sur le campus universitaire ! Jasper est un assez bel homme, je devais me l'avouer ! Il avait la même couleur de blond que sa soeur Rosalie mais avait des yeux bleus océan uniques. Je connaissais Jasper depuis ma première année à Seattle University. Rosalie me l'avait quasiment présenté le jour même où elle avait emménagé ces affaires dans la chambre qu'à l'époque nous partagions. Jasper nous avait guidées et aidé à trouver notre place d'universitaires, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

Nous avions même fini par former un trio : Jasper, Rosalie et moi tellement nous nous entendions bien ! Mais tout a changé l'année dernière. Tout a changé ce fameux jour où Jasper et moi étions assis dans l'herbe, un beau jour de printemps. Il avait prit ma main dans la sienne et m'avait avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, il m'avait ensuite demandé de sortir avec lui afin d'officialiser les choses.

Cela faisait tant d'années que je couchais avec des hommes sans lien sentimental particulier que je m'étais jamais demandée ce que cela ferait de sortir simplement avec un homme, devoir l'aimer, lui appartenir et lui être fidèle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout ça derrière moi alors que je n'étais même pas encore sûre de connaitre la véritable signification du mot "_aimer_" ! Je refusais alors gentiment sa proposition en lui expliquant que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Jasper accusa alors Rosalie d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi et c'est ainsi que le trio éclata... Depuis, il n'y avait plus que Rosalie et moi.

\- Tu penses qu'un jour il ne m'en voudra plus Rose ? Demandais-je faiblement.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je me demande déjà chaque jour s'il arrêtera de m'en vouloir à moi, sa propre soeur ! Dit-elle tristement.

Le silence tomba entre nous.

Nous finissâmes de manger et lorsqu'on se leva afin de se rendre à notre prochain cours, Rosalie se tourna soudain vers moi.

\- En tout cas, j'ai réussi à obtenir du type d'hier soir deux invitations pour la soirée privée du Twilight Club ! Me dit-elle surexcitée.

\- Le Twilight Club tu es sûre ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

\- Absolument ! Me fit-elle.

\- Mais cette boite est du genre chic et réservée aux riches de Seattle ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Et bien estime toi heureuse qu'on puisse y aller ensemble demain soir alors !

Nous nous fîmes un clin d'œil entendu et allèrent à notre prochain cours.

* * *

**Ma prochaine date de publication n'est pas encore déterminée.**

**Votre avis sur ma fiction compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^**

**/!\ ONE REVIEW BY CHAPTER PLEASE /!\**


	3. Maudite Devise

**Hello les filles !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous apprécier ma fiction ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous dire qu'à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire vos commentaires afin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez donc encore merci pour ceux qui m'écrive des reviews ( :**

**Prête pour la soirée au Twilight Club sinon ? Ce chapitre est assez sexy, je vous préviens !**

**Je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture ! **

_" On that lonely night_

_You said it wouldn't be love_

_But we felt the rush…"_

" Earned It" by The Weeknd

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Maudite devise**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Nous passâmes le Samedi entier à faire les boutiques dans le but de trouver une tenue chic pour notre soirée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon d'habillage et de déshabillage. À croire que c'était le concours de celle qui aura essayé le plus de tenue ! En tout cas je n'avais pas besoin de compter pour savoir que sur ce plan là Rosalie me battait largement.

Arrivé dans notre appartement nous nous mirent sur notre 31. Rosalie voulait faire sensation auprès des hommes et moi aussi. Chaque détail avait été travaillé afin que l'on soit parfaite. La robe que j'avais choisis était noire, s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, était moulante afin de dévoilé les courbes fines de mon corps et avait un décolleté qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine. Je portais également des chaussures à talon haut noire.

Grâce à nos invitations, Rose et moi n'avons pas eu à faire la queue pour pouvoir entrer. Nous nous dirigeâmes par habitude au comptoir du bar afin d'observer les gens aux alentours.

\- Deux vodkas martini s'il vous plaît ! Commandais-je au barman.

\- Alors Rose, tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- À vrai dire, il y en a vraiment pas mal qui m'intéresse ! Me répondit-elle les yeux fixés sur un grand brun assis avec ces amies autour d'une table.

Le barman revint alors avec nos martinis que je lui réglais.

\- Si tu veux aller le rejoindre Rose, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurais moi aussi trouver mon bonheur ! Lui dis-je, coquine.

Elle me sourit complice, prit son verre puis allait rejoindre le grand brun.

Je portais la coupe à mes lèvres et descendit d'une traite mon martini.

\- Une femme aussi jolie que vous ne devrait pas rester toute seule dans son coin vous savez !

Tiens tiens, je n'aurais peut-être pas à chercher bien longtemps mon futur amant de la soirée !

_Pourvu qu'il soit beau gosse ! É_tait la seule chose que je pensais à ce moment-là.

Je me tournais alors vers l'inconnue. Mes yeux me piquèrent tellement il était beau ! Un magnifique blond cuivré aux yeux vert était en train de me séduire, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir eu autant de chance !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, en générale je reste rarement longtemps seule dans ce genre de soirée ! Coquine, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

L'homme me sourit.

\- Puis-je ? Me demanda-t-il en m'indiquant le siège vide à côter de moi.

\- Je vous en prie ! Lui répondis-je poliment.

\- Quelle est votre nom ? Me demanda l'homme maintenant assis à mes côter.

Pendant une seconde je me demandais s'il fallait que je lui donne ma vrai identité ou bien lui mentir. Je préférais être honnête.

\- Quelle importance?!

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Vous êtes venue seul ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

\- Oui et vous, si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre nom pouvez-vous au moins me dire si vous êtes libre ou non ?

\- Je suis célibataire, libre de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Pouffais-je, l'alcool commençant à faire effet sur moi.

L'homme souriait puis me fixait d'un regard séducteur.

\- Et en ce moment que voulez-vous faire Mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il à son tour coquin.

Cet homme me plaisait décidément de plus en plus.

\- Que me proposez-vous ? Le taquinais-je.

\- Eh bien on pourrait commencer par faire connaissance dans un lieu plus intime si cela vous dit ?

\- J'accepte volontiers votre proposition ! Répondis-je excitée.

Nous descendîmes de nos tabourets et il plaça alors sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Il me conduisit ainsi dans une pièce qui contenait plusieurs lits ronds qu'encadrait de part et d'autre de grands rideaux sombre afin de laisser plus d'intimité. Il me fit m'assoir sur l'un de ces lits, tira les rideaux puis vînt s'assoir auprès de moi.

\- Vous êtes absolument magnifique dans cette robe.

Il me dévorait des yeux. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les choses deviennent aussi intime entre mes amants et moi. D'habitude nous nous mettions d'accord pour coucher ensemble et c'était tout ! Cette homme-là jouait un jeu de séduction avec moi qui me mettait mal à l'aise tout en me faisait mouiller davantage ma culote.

Pour détourner son regard séducteur de moi je lui enlevais soudainement sa veste, déboutonnais sa chemise, défis sa ceinture afin de me débarrasser de son pantalon. À son tour, il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et me la retira.

Son regard gourmand parcourut mon corps.

\- Sexy les sous-vêtements ! Commenta-t-il.

Je défis son caleçon et prit sa bite entre mes mains.

\- Sexy et doué ! Lui répondis-je.

Je pris alors son sexe en entier dans ma bouche et le suça. L'homme gémissait de plaisir et prit ma tête entre ces mains. Avant qu'il atteigne l'extase je m'arrêtais.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ? Grognait-il.

Mmm il était encore plus séduisant lorsqu'il faisait sortir son côter bad boy.

\- Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Plaisantais-je.

Il me fit alors basculer sur le dos, retira rapidement mon shorty en dentelle et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge.

J'étais comme hypnotisé de le voir me dominer ainsi son sexe fièrement dresser dans ma direction.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse !

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice qui me fit mouiller.

_Putain qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait être excitant alors !_

Allongée en dessous de lui je pouvais plus précisément l'observer. Il était grand et musclé, à mes yeux il était parfaitement sculpté ! Jamais un de mes précédents amants m'avaient fait un tel effet !

\- À vrai dire, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que cela se finisse ! Lui avouais-je.

Il me pénétra alors fortement et je gémis de plaisir.

J'avais toujours aimé cette sensation de plaisir, de plénitude durant le sexe mais là ce que je ressentais était au-dessus de tout : c'était absolument divin !

Ses vas et viens étaient lent, doux. Trop lent d'ailleurs à mon goût.

\- Plus fort ! L'implorais-je.

\- Il faut savoir être patiente ! Me souriait-il.

Il vint alors me caresser les seins et mon plaisir augmenta.

Mon souffle était erratique et mes gémissements de plus en plus fort. L'adonis choisis alors ce moment pour me pénétrer plus fortement et je me mis alors à crier tellement mon plaisir était puissant. Je l'entendais lui aussi gémir bruyamment ce qui me rendit étrangement heureuse de savoir qu'il aimait autant que moi ce moment.

Mes parois se resserrèrent et soudain, mon plaisir fût à son paroxysme tandis que l'orgasme s'emparait délicieusement de moi me faisant ainsi hurler sans gêne. Mon adonis me rejoignit alors en explosant à son tour en moi.

Fatigué, il se retira de moi puis se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Une sensation de vide s'emparait alors de moi et, je remarquais soudain que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de voir ce moment ce finir. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de revoir cet homme !

Il m'encercla de ces bras et me fis un bisou sur la tempe. D'habitude, je détestais ces gestes trop intimes mais là, j'avais réellement apprécié cette attention.

Il s'écarta alors de moi et se rhabilla.

Je restais comme une idiote à le fixer ayant soudainement la gorge trop sèche pour lui dire de rester.

\- Comme je suis un gentleman, je respecte votre choix de ne me donner ni nom ni numéro où je pourrais vous contacter. Je comprends que pour vous ce qui vient de se passer entre nous était purement physique, j'espère néanmoins un jour vous recroiser et que ce jour-là vous aurez changé d'avis et accepterais que l'on apprenne à ce connaitre mais, comme j'imagine qu'il y a peu de chance que cela arrive je préfère vous dire au revoir maintenant Mademoiselle.

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour me saluer puis tourna les talons me laissant seule et nue sur ce lit.

_Comment faisais-je pour réussir à toujours tout gâcher dans ma vie?!_

Je voulais connaitre son nom et je voulais aussi qu'il connaisse le miens cette fois-ci ! Je voulais apprendre à le connaitre et je voulais faire l'amour avec lui un million d'autres fois !

Bien décidée à le rattraper, je me rhabillais en vitesse puis retournait dans la salle principale de la soirée. Aucun signe de l'adonis. Je me dirigeais alors vers le bar et demanda au même barman qui m'avait servis s'il avait vu l'homme avec qui j'étais et il me répondit que non. Je fis tout de même plusieurs fois le tour de la salle, en vain. Je sortis même du Twilight dans l'espoir de le retrouver un peu plus loin dehors mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de lui, il s'était volatiliser emportant avec lui tout espoir de pouvoir un jour le revoir...

Triste, je montais dans un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Mon lit me semblait maintenant bien vide !

_Bon sang, pourquoi avais-je créé cette maudite devise?!_ Fût la dernière de mes pensées avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**NDLA : Ce chapitre n'a bénéficié d'aucune correction de Bêta, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes :/**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Ma prochaine date de publication n'est pas encore déterminée.**

**Votre avis sur ma fiction compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^**

**/!\ ONE REVIEW BY CHAPTER PLEASE /!\**


	4. Frustration

Hello les filles !

Je suis de retour et avec pas mal de chapitre en poche cette fois-ci ! J'aimerais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu pour cette fiction et qui continue de me donner leurs avis, cela me touche vraiment :)

Je vous souhaite à toutes une délicieuse lecture !

_" My eyes are closing and I'm scared_

_'Cause I only dream of you_

_You're beautiful nightmare..."_

" Beautiful Nightmare" by Skylar Grey

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Frustration**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Assise sur les bancs de la fac, je fixais le tableau noir de l'amphi sans le voir.

\- Ma parole Bella, tu es complètement ailleurs depuis ce matin.

Je tournais vivement ma tête vers elle.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Rose ?

\- C'est le mec d'hier soir qui te fais cet effet là ou quoi ? Elle me fit un clin d'œil, coquine.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Répondis-je en me concentrant sur le cours.

\- Aller Isabella ! Tu ne m'as même pas raconté les détails croustillants ! Comment était-il ? Insista-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, faisant mine d'être trop concentrer sur ce qu'expliquait le professeur.

\- Whouaa ! Ça devait vraiment être chaud bouillant pour que tu veuilles garder le silence ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu as eu plus de chance que moi, le mec avec qui j'ai couché était un vrai empoter ! Grogna-t-elle.

Je pouffais connaissant les exigences de Rosalie en matière de sexe.

\- Il faudra que tu me prête ton amant d'hier soir pour remédier à toute cette frustration qu'il y a en moi.

Je l'a fusillais froidement du regard.

\- Et bien, je vois que Madame n'est pas prêteuse ! Il t'a autant tapé dans l'œil que ça ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

Je soufflais résignée. Elle avait gagné.

\- Rose, c'était absolument génial et je ne parle pas seulement de sexe !

\- Holà, attention Bella, à parler comme ça on risquerait de croire que tu es amoureuses !

Rose me fit un clin d'œil.

Je sentis mes joues rougir, gênée.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un mec me plait que je suis forcément amoureuse Rose, tu sais bien que je ne tombe jamais amoureuse !

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle enfin.

La cloche sonna, me délivrant ainsi de mon calvaire. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires à toute vitesse, Rosalie me prit le bras.

\- Tu as l'air bien pressé, tu dois aller quelque part ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Et toi tu as l'air bien curieuse ? C'est ta frustration qui te rend comme ça Rose ? Répondis-je sarcastique.

\- Et bien, pas la peine de mordre Mademoiselle Swan ! Je demandais juste afin de savoir si tu serais libre pour faire une virée shopping étant donné que l'on a fini les cours.

Le sac sur mon épaule, je réfléchis un moment à ces paroles.

\- Désolé, je sais que je suis d'une humeur de merde depuis ce matin, d'ailleurs, c'est surement moi la plus frustré de nous deux !

\- Frustré ? Mais tu viens de me dire que c'était ton meilleur coup !

\- C'est vrai, se sera difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour rivaliser et c'est pour ça que je dois aller voir Jake histoire qu'il me remette les idées en places ! Expliquais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Jacob ?! Répéta-t-elle l'air dégoûtée. Ce type à plus de MST à lui tout seul que n'importe qu'elle prostitué sur cette planète !

Jacob était effectivement «le tombeur » de la fac de Seattle. Il était grand, brun aux yeux sombres, avait la peau bronzé et musclé. La moitié des filles lui tournait autour dans l'espoir qu'il sortirait avec elle, malheureusement pour elle, je connaissais assez bien Jake pour savoir qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec aucune de ces filles, il se contentait simplement de les baisers. Personnellement, je ne fréquentais pas Jacob pour sa cote de popularité mais uniquement pour ces prouesses sexuelles car avant la nuit dernière, il était pour moi le meilleur coup que j'avais connu !

\- Rose, tu exagères ! Dis-je quand même.

\- Nan, je suis sérieuse Bella, à force de coucher avec lui tu finiras par te chopper un truc !

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette discussion je m'éloignais en criant :

\- Je ferais attention, promis !

Je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment des dortoirs des hommes.

Arrivé dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Jake, je m'immobilisais en entendant des gémissements. Je pouffais, je n'aurais pas à assurer les préliminaires au moins !

À l'aise, j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre sans frapper et tombais nez à nez avec une blonde à quatre pattes sur le lit, Jacob se tenant derrière elle en train de lui asséner des coups de reins assez violemment.

\- Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit voisin.

\- Tu mettais du temps à arriver et cette fille a débarqué ici alors je lui ai proposé de rester, je tiens toujours à être galant avec les femmes ! Répondit-il avec humour.

\- J'en suis ravis pour toi ! Tu en as pour combien de temps encore ? Parce que sinon je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de te remplacer...

Il fixa son regard au mien d'un air possessif.

\- Donne-moi 2 minutes et ensuite je me consacre uniquement à toi ma belle.

J'acquiesçai en souriant satisfaite.

Il reprit ces coups de rein plus violemment et l'orgasme de la blonde vient enfin. Jacob se retira puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu es prête pour le septièmes ciel ma chérie ?

Je descendis du lit pour lui faire savoir que oui.

\- Mais Jacob, tu n'as pas encore eu d'orgasme ? Tu veux quand même que l'on arrête là ? Dit la blonde perplexe.

\- C'est gentil de t'en préoccuper mais Jake n'a jamais d'orgasme avec les débutantes, rigolais-je.

Vexée, la fille prit ces affaires et claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Enfin seul, souffla-t-il.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et commença à me déshabiller. Une fois nue il me fit une traîner de bisous de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il lécha ensuite. Mes gémissements commencèrent à emplirent la pièce. Il s'arrêta net, me prit dans ces bras et me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il m'écarta ensuite les jambes avant de plonger la tête et de lécher mon intimité. Mes gémissements se firent plus bruyants. Il releva soudain la tête puis planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu gémis sous mes caresses, me dit-il.

Même si j'étais habitué à ce genre de remarque de la part de Jake, cela me mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Je ne répondis donc pas.

\- Dommage que tu ne sortes avec personnes, lança-t-il tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

\- Nous aurions pu coucher ensemble du matin au soir ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Je pouffais.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de sortir ensemble pour ça, lui répondis-je.

Son sourire s'évanouie puis il me pénétra violemment. Ces vas et viens se firent brutal, j'aimais ça et il le savait. Il s'arrêta, me mis à quatre patte et me pénétra de nouveau. Ces coups de rein était tellement fort que l'on ne mis pas longtemps à venir. Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, nous crièrent à l'unisson dans sa petite chambre universitaire.

Je me relevais et me rhabilla seule dans mon coin tandis que Jacob restait allongé dans son lit les yeux rivées sur moi.

\- Tu as aimé ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il retirait son préservatif.

\- Douterais-tu de tes compétences en matière de sexe ? Le taquinais-je.

\- Je... Bien sûre que non ! Se défendit-il. Je me demandais seulement si tout allais bien pour toi, tu avais l'air assez bizarre au téléphone tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais passer dans ma chambre.

Je me retournais afin de lui faire face.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, j'avais seulement besoin de ma dose de sexe ! Rigolais-je.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Jake et moi non entendions assez bien mais il était absolument hors de question que je lui parle de l'homme que j'avais rencontré hier soir au Moonlight Club !

Une fois complètement habillé je me dirigeais vers la porte.

\- Une fois de plus, tout le plaisir était pour moi Jake ! Lui lançais-je dans mon dos.

Cette phrase était plus ou moins notre devise. Ce fût néanmoins la première fois que je la lui disais sans le penser réellement.

Une fois la porte fermée je réalisais que je n'avais pas ressentis autant de plaisir qu'avec l'homme de la nuit dernière. C'était grave, j'avais vraiment besoin de conseils.

Je sortis alors mon téléphone portable avant de composer le seul numéro que je ne connaisse par cœur.

\- Rose, dit-moi que ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour que je t'accompagne à ta sortie shopping ?

Assise à une table du Stumptown Coffee Roasters, mon endroit préféré, j'écoutais Rosalie parler sur les nombreux achats qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

\- J'attendais depuis tellement longtemps qu'une occasion se présente pour me permettre de porter ma magnifique robe en dentelle noire que maintenant j'arrive à peine à tenir en place ! Me disait-elle, excitée.

N'ayant écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, je ne comprenais pas de quelle occasion elle voulait parler.

\- Nous retournons au Moonlight Club ? Demandais-je.

Elle souffla l'air exaspérée.

\- Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien de ce que je te dis Bella !

Je lui fis un demi-sourire d'excuse.

\- Nous sommes invité samedi soir à dîner chez les Cullen afin de fêter leur grand retour à Seattle ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mentis-je. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien !

\- Tu es également invité je te signal et j'ai déjà dit que nous y serions, répliqua-t-elle vivement ayant anticipé mes contestations.

\- Mais ils ne me connaissent même pas ! Tentais-je pour me défendre.

\- Et bien comme ça ils te connaîtront !

Rose me souriais visiblement ravis à l'idée que l'on participe toute les deux à cette soirée.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens riches et snob. Je vais encore passer pour la pauvre petite orpheline qu'il faut aider comme si j'étais un nouveau projet humanitaire et je déteste ça !

\- Bella, ils ne sont pas comme ça, je te le promets ! Et puis je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'amuser ! Essayait-elle de me convaincre.

\- Je l'espère sinon je m'en irai avant le dessert, je te préviens !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sentais pas du tout cette soirée.

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez-donc pas à le donner dès lors qu'il est constructif /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	5. Rencontres

Hello les filles !

Chose promise, chose due, voici donc un nouveau chapitre :)

Je vous souhaite à toutes une délicieuse lecture !

_" I've outrun the fears that chased, they're standing still_

_I'm running still, I'm running still_

_And every voice that cries inside my head, forever drives_

_Forever drives, I kill the lights..."_

"Runnin' (Lose it all) " by Beyonce ft. Arrow Benjamin

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres**

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'étais figé devant la beauté de cette maison. Je savais qu'ils étaient riches mais sincèrement cela n'avait tout de même pas réussie à me préparer à voir ce que j'avais actuellement devant les yeux. La villa des Cullen était grande et paraissait spacieuse, elle contenait plusieurs grandes baies vitrées donnant ainsi un côté chic et moderne à cette demeure.

Maintenant je me sentais davantage mal à l'aise.

\- Rose, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre à l'appart, dis-je tandis que je reculais.

Celle-ci m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrer avant de sonner.

Ce fut une petite brune qui vint nous ouvrir la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle aperçut Rosalie.

\- Rose ! S'écria cette dernière avant de la prendre dans ces bras. Ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue mais tu n'as pas changé, rigola la brune.

\- Toi non plus Lili ! Pouffai Rose tandis qu'elle s'écartait et me désignait. Laisse-moi te présenter Isabella Swan, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Le dénommé Lili me prit à mon tour dans ses bras.

\- Enchanté Bella, moi c'est Alice Cullen. Je vous en prie, entrer !

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi splendide que l'extérieure. Les pièces étaient joliment décorées. Une fois nos manteaux déposés dans la chambre prévue à cet effet, Alice nous conduisit au salon avec Rosalie afin que l'on aille saluer le reste des invités.

\- Je vous présente mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, disait Alice en désignant un couple.

La femme nous fit un grand sourire ce qui me détendis quelque peu, de plus, elle avait vraiment l'air gentille. L'homme en revanche, gardait un air sérieux sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de Rosalie mon amie d'enfance, continuait Alice.

\- Mais bien sûre, la petite Rosalie Hale, répondit joyeusement Esmée en prenant mon amie dans ces bras.

\- Je suis ravis de vous revoir Madame Cullen !

\- En revanche, vous ne connaissez pas encore Isabella Swan, l'amie et colocataire de Rose, me présentait Alice en me désignant.

Je leur souriais timidement.

\- Nous sommes enchanté de te rencontrer Isabella, répondit Esmée en m'enlaçant à mon tour dans une étreinte maternelle.

Monsieur Cullen se contenta de me faire un signe de la tête que je lui rendis.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, dis-je afin de les remerciés.

\- Oh mais c'est normal, vous êtes les amies de ma fille. J'espère que vous vous amuserez ! Lançait-elle enjouée.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter mes frères maintenant ! Annonça Alice.

Elle nous tirait Rosalie et moi par le bras. Je me demandais comment une fille aussi frêle pouvait avoir autant de force ! Alice nous dirigeait vers un grand brun super costaud. Rose à mes côtés avait l'air comme hypnotiser par ces muscles.

\- Em ! Criait Alice. Vient, je vais te présenter mes amies.

Le concerné nous rejoignit alors.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Emmet Cullen, mon frère, sautillait Alice. Emmet, voici Rosalie Hale et Isabella Swan.

\- Enchantée, s'avançait Rose. Je suis l'amie d'enfance de Lili, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi.

À ce moment-là je compris que j'étais fichue, Rosalie ne repartirait sûrement pas de cette fête de sitôt ! Et dire que je ne comptais pas m'éterniser...

\- Ce n'était pas toi la gamine qui s'amusait à se déguiser avec ma sœur en portant les vêtements de ma mère et utilisait son maquillage par hasard ? Demandait Emmet le sourire aux lèvres.

Rose devint alors cramoisie de honte à mes côtés tandis qu'Alice pouffait en repensant à se souvenir. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas exploser de rire moi aussi.

\- On avait 8ans à l'époque, tentait de se défendre Rose.

\- Aucun soucis, vous étiez marrante, rigolait Emmet.

J'explosais alors de rire ne pouvant cesser d'imaginer une mini-Rose de 8ans déguisé avec les vêtements de Madame Cullen.

Comme s'il venait de remarquer ma présence, Emmet tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Il me dévisagea un moment.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Je suis Bella, la coloc de Rose, nous sommes à la fac ensemble, me présentais-je brièvement.

\- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai terminé mes études ! Répondit-il sincèrement soulagé.

\- Tu as fait quoi comme étude ? Demanda Rose, curieuse.

\- J'ai fait des études dans le domaine du sport, aujourd'hui grâce à mon diplôme je peux être aussi bien entraîneur que coach sportif !

En fin de compte, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, il en avait vraiment la carrure. Je vis Rose à mes côtés être séduite par cette annonce.

\- Em adore le sport, répliquait fièrement Alice. D'ailleurs, il vient juste d'être embaucher pour être l'entraîneur de l'équipe de foot de l'université de Seattle, c'est cool non ?!

\- Génial ! Répondit Rosalie le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Félicitation, dis-je à mon tour.

\- Dit moi Em, tu n'aurais pas vue Edward ? Demanda soudain Alice. J'aimerais le leur présenter.

\- Il doit encore être dans la cuisine pour ne pas changer. Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas le déranger, il peut se montrer vraiment désagréable quand il le veut !

\- Je vois, dit Alice. Je vous le présenterai plus tard dans ce cas.

Emmet s'éloignait de nous tandis que je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler ce Edward. Je ne le connaissais pas encore pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devait pas être particulièrement sociale pour préférer être en cuisine alors que ces parents organisaient une super fête dans le salon. Surtout que d'après la maison, il devait être suffisamment riche pour pouvoir embaucher du personnel de cuisine pour faire cela.

\- Ton frère Edward est cuisinier ? Demandais-je curieuse.

Alice et Rosalie me fixèrent un moment avant d'exploser de rire.

_Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?!_

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas son père, répondit simplement Rosalie comme si cela expliquait tout.

Je m'abstenus de poser de nouvelles questions et allait profiter du buffet. Ils avaient disposé tout un tas de nourriture et de cocktail, le choix qui s'offrait à moi était tellement immense que je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer. Je pris enfin quelques toasts et bu un cocktail sans alcool. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve bourré à une soirée telle que celle-ci, je ne tenais absolument pas à me faire remarquer !

Après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours au buffet et avoir fait un petit tour sur le balcon je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Rosalie avait réussi à mettre la main sur Emmet et semblait en grande conversation avec lui tandis qu'Alice discutait avec sa mère. Je ne pouvais rejoindre aucune des deux sans me sentir de trop. Je trouvais alors un fauteuil de libre et m'asseyait, cette soirée promettait d'être longue à mon plus grand regret ! Le pire était que je ne pouvais partir maintenant sans paraître impolis pour les parents d'Alice qui nous avait invitées. Je contemplais alors le monde autour de moi. Tous, semblais avoir trouvé leur place, sauf moi.

Cela faisait maintenant 1h que nous étions arrivé à cette maudite soirée et une demi-heure que j'étais assise sur ce maudit fauteuil ! J'avais sérieusement envie de me dégourdir les jambes et, puisque j'étais condamné à rester à cette soirée, autant que j'en profite pour visiter la maison. De toute façon, j'étais sûre que personne ne s'apercevrais de mon absence.

La maison comportait deux étages et avait de nombreux couloirs. Je ne me permis pas d'entrer dans aucune de ces pièces, me contentant de rester dans les couloirs ou autre endroit accessible à tous. Il y avait au premier étage une grande braie vitrer qui donnait une vue absolument magnifique au loin sur l'océan. Je fus tellement subjugué par cette image que je continuais ma route tout en continuant de fixé l'océan à travers la baie vitré. Je heurtais alors brutalement quelqu'un ce qui me fis perdre l'équilibre. Un bras encercla alors ma taille afin de me retenir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis vraiment maladr...

Je relevais alors ma tête et la fin de ma phrase resta soudain coincée au fond de ma gorge. Il était là, juste devant moi, l'homme du Moonlight Club. Ces magnifiques yeux verts me scrutaient l'air aussi bouleversé que moi. Le chaud me monta soudain aux joues et je me sentis devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique tandis que mon cœur tambourinait follement dans ma poitrine. Il était beaucoup trop près de moi, il fallait que je m'éloigne que j'aille prendre l'air. C'est alors qu'une grande blonde se pointa devant nous.

\- Edwardounet ! Criait une blonde. Je te cherche partout depuis des heures, où te cachais-tu encore ?

Je le sentis se figer contre moi et son bras quitta précipitamment mes hanches. Je continuais de le fixer sans rien dire. La blonde continuait de parler mais je n'écoutais plus. En face de moi, mon sauveur semblait enfin avoir recouvré ces esprits et répondit à la blonde sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Une bouffé de chaleur s'emparait alors de moi tandis que mes jambes me lâchaient puis soudain, ce fût le néant.

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner dès lors qu'il est constructif /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	6. Malaise

Hello les filles !

Encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous (:

Je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

_"Wish I'd have written it down,_

_The way that things played out_

_When she was kissing him how I was confused about_

_She should figure it out why I'm sat here singing..."_

"Don't " by Ed Sheeran

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Malaise**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage. On avait dû m'allonger sur un lit si j'en juge par la douceur du matelas en dessous de moi. Peut-être étais-je dans mon propre lit chez moi ?! Je sentis alors une main se poser délicatement sur ma joue encore brûlante. Se contacte produisit pourtant un frisson en moi. Je tentais alors d'ouvrir les yeux et de me redresser mais ces mêmes délicates mains me refis me coucher.

Je sentis alors que l'on me posait une poche de glace sur le front ce qui me fit tressaillir.

\- Désolé, je sais que c'est froid mais je dois faire redescendre ta température, tu es brûlante, m'expliquait une voie douce qui semblait inquiète.

Je refis une tentative pour ouvrir les yeux, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas être au milieu de ce maudit salon avec milles paires d'yeux rivés sur moi.

_Bravo Bella, et dire que tu voulais passer inaperçu à cette soirée, je crois que c'est raté maintenant !_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demandais-je la voie faible.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, tu dois te reposer maintenant, m'informait toujours cette délicieuse voie.

J'ouvris soudain les yeux et mon regard tomba sur son visage d'ange aux yeux couleur océan. J'observais que je me trouvais dans une chambre, ce n'était pas la mienne mais c'était toujours mieux que si je m'étais retrouver au milieu du salon des Cullen.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Rosalie apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandait-elle comme si j'étais toujours inconsciente.

\- Sa température commence à redescendre, ne t'inquiète pas Rose, répondit celui-ci calmement.

Le fait qu'il s'adresse à ma meilleure amie en utilisant son diminutif me déplut fortement.

\- Merci Edward, prend bien soin d'elle s'il te plaît.

Rosalie s'avança vers moi, me fit un baiser sur le front avant de repartir.

\- Edward, c'est ton prénom ? Demandais-je en repensant aux paroles de Rose.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, répondit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Alors c'était lui le fameux cuisinier qui en fait ne l'était pas ?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Emmet nous a dit qu'il était désagréable, personnellement je le trouvais plutôt gentil et, plutôt mignon aussi !

\- Et toi tu es Isabella Swan d'après ma sœur, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ça, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, ne pus-je m'empêcher de préciser.

\- Et bien enchanté Bella, me dit-il d'un ton charmeur. Finalement j'aurais quand même réussie à connaitre ton nom !

_Mon Dieu ! Se souvenait-il de moi ?!_ Mon cœur battait désormais la chamade.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir à nouveau croisé ta route jolie Bella.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sentis mes joues rougirent à nouveau.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se leva.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer tranquillement, personne ne viendra te déranger ici ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

\- Parce que c'est ma chambre et que personne ne vient jamais ici.

Mon cœur se réchauffa et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser : personne sauf moi !

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, je me redressais et lui saisir la main sans réfléchir.

\- Reste, dis-je m'étonnant moi-même de mon geste.

Il semblait surprit lui aussi mais ne me rejeta pas, ce que je considérais déjà comme étant un victoire.

Edward se rassit à mon chevet et déposa nos mains toujours liées sur le lit.

\- Alors tu te souviens de moi ? Demandais-je, timide.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en me souriant.

Je cherchais un moment mes mots.

\- Et... cela ne te gêne pas que je sois ici ?

\- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ?

Il semblait perplexe.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu penses de moi de mauvaises choses... Commençais-je sans savoir comment terminer cette phrase.

Je me surpris soudain à m'inquiéter de l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir de moi. Et l'idée qu'il me prenne pour une fille facile me donnait envie de vomir ! Je suis juste une fille qui aime le sexe ! Maintenant il fallait que je cherche comment lui expliquer ça sans passer pour une nymphomane. Ce n'était pas gagné...

\- Mais je ne pense rien de tel, je t'assure Bella !

Il semblait désormais plus inquiet que perplexe.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement laissant apparaître une grande blonde aux cheveux longs et lisses contrairement à ceux de Rose.

Edward se leva rapidement déliant ainsi nos mains.

\- Que fais-tu là ? J'avais pourtant précisé de ne pas me déranger ! S'énervait-il.

C'était assez étrange de le voir se mettre en colère, l'ayant toujours vu calme et doux avec moi.

\- Du calme ! Je suis simplement venu te prévenir que nous commençons à passer à table, si cette fille ne se sent pas bien ce n'est pas à toi de faire la nounou toute la soirée ! Lui répondit sèchement la blonde.

\- Kate, je suis médecin !

L'exaspération pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne seras pas payé plus en t'occupant d'elle se soir ! Tes parents ont mis du temps à tout organiser pour cette soirée, ce serait vraiment impoli de ta part de ne pas dîner avec nous ! Si cette fille ne se sent vraiment pas bien on peut toujours appeler les urgences et tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier !

Cette conversation prenait une tournure qui me déplaisait fortement. Qui était cette fille pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ?!

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

\- J'arrive dans 5 minutes, répondit soudain Edward calmement.

Je fus estomaqué du calme avec lequel il lui répondit, à sa place je l'aurais envoyé se faire foutre !

\- Bien, répondit la dénommée Kate avant de sortir de la chambre.

Edward se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soufflant.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

\- C'est Kate Denali, la fille unique d'Eleazar et Carmen Denali qui se trouve être les meilleures amies de mes parents.

Tant bien même, cela ne lui permettait pas de parler à Edward comme elle venait de le faire !

Soudain il se leva.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais être obligé de te laisser Bella, tu peux rester ici au calme je t'apporterais à dîner ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

Il était absolument hors de question que je reste allonger dans son lit telle une impotente ! Je préférais encore de loin rentrer chez moi mais, comme j'avais promis à Rose d'assister à ce dîner, je réfutais également cette option.

Doucement, je me levais du lit.

\- Je vais également venir dîner, je ne tiens pas à créer plus de soucis que j'en ai déjà causé, expliquais-je.

Il fit volte-face, stupéfait.

\- Tu n'as créé aucun souci Bella, ne te sens pas obligé d'apparaître à table uniquement à cause de ce que Kate a dit !

\- Cela n'a rien avoir avec Kate et de toute façon, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, mentis-je.

Edward me dévisagea curieusement puis esquissa un geste pour reprendre ma température mais je le contournais puis sortie de sa chambre sans un regard.

Je trouvais rapidement une salle de bain qui me permis de me rafraîchir histoire d'être présentable à table. Lorsque je rejoignis la salle à manger, je fus gêné de voir que tout le monde y comprit Edward était déjà assis. Rosalie me fit discrètement un signe pour m'indiquer qu'elle m'avait réservé une place à ses côtés et je tentais de me faire discrète tout en m'installant. Je commençais ainsi à manger l'entré qui nous avait été servis.

\- Ma chère Isabella, vous nous avez vraiment inquiété tout à l'heure avec votre malaise, vous sentez-vous mieux ? Me demandais gentiment Esmée.

Je faillis avaler de travers rien qu'en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers moi.

\- Je vais mieux, merci, bredouillais-je.

\- Heureusement que nous avons un médecin dans la famille tout de même ! Continuait Esmée.

Assis en face de moi, Edward semblait mal à l'aise face aux compliments de sa mère.

Un invité au bout de la table fit alors une blague désopilante sur les médecins et je soupirais soulager de ne plus être un sujet de conversation. Je surpris alors Edward à me dévisager, un air étrange sur le visage.

Un homme imposant demanda soudain le silence en tapotant son verre avec son couteau.

\- S'il vous plaît, ma fille Kate à une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il en désignant celle-ci qui se leva de sa chaise le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que j'ai été choisi pour être l'égérie d'une grande marque de vêtements ici à Seattle et que, par conséquent je n'aurais pas à retourner à New York qui m'aurait éloigner de l'homme de ma vie.

\- Oh Kate ma chérie, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, s'exclamait Esmée qui vînt la serrer dans ses bras. Tu es ici chez toi de toute façon, tu le sais !

\- Merci beaucoup Esmée, répondit mielleusement la dénommée Kate.

_Il fallait qu'en plus cette fille soit mannequin ! Qu'est-ce que je fichais là bon sang ?!_

À côté de moi, je sentais Rosalie grincer des dents et cela me réconforta quelque peu de savoir que cette Kate l'agaçait au moins autant que moi !

L'homme imposant que j'avais identifié comme étant Eleazar Denali reprit alors la parole.

\- Je compte sur toi maintenant Edward pour prendre bien soin de ma fille !

J'avalais brutalement de travers le contenu de mon verre.

Edward devînt cramoisie tandis que je toussais à me déchirer les poumons.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, l'entendis-je répondre.

Rosalie me tapait dans le dos et ma toux se calma quelque peu après avoir bu un peu d'eau.

Ne voulant pas quitter la table, je me contentais d'esquiver le regard d'Edward et de l'ignorer.

Décidément cette soirée était une véritable catastrophe !

La suite du repas se déroula plus ou moins normalement, j'avais gardé le silence et fuyait tout contact avec Edward tandis que Rosalie discutait sans reprendre son souffle avec Emmet.

Mes pensées m'emportaient loin d'Edward, loin de ce dîné, loin de cet enfer lorsque soudain on m'interpella me tirant ainsi hors de ma rêverie.

\- Et vous Isabella, que font vos parents dans la vie ? Demandait Carlisle Cullen.

Rosalie se figeait à mes côtés.

\- Mon père est journaliste et ma mère travail dans une galerie d'art, répondis-je simplement.

Je n'avais pas totalement mentis en réalité, j'avais juste omis de précisé que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient avant de mourir dans un stupide accident de voiture i ans !

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs peut-être ? Me demanda Esmée.

\- Non, je suis fille unique même si je considère maintenant Rose comme ma sœur, souriais-je sincère.

Celle-ci me fit une bise sur la joue.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré à l'université, c'est ça ? Questionnait encore Esmée.

\- C'est ça, oui. En fait, nous étudions toutes les deux le marketing et la communication, répondit Rosalie pour moi.

\- En tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que ma petite Alice ne sera pas toutes seules sur les bancs de la fac lorsqu'elle y fera sa rentrée Lundi !

\- On ne va pas la lâché d'une semelle, ne vous inquiétez pas, rigolait Rosalie.

La fin du repas enfin arrivé, j'en profitais pour aller chercher mon manteau ainsi que mon sac à main dans la chambre prévu à cet effet puis, j'allai prévenir Rosalie et Alice de mon départ.

\- J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir faire ta connaissance Bella, me disait Alice l'air sincère en me raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Moi aussi Alice, on se voit Lundi en cours !

Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main avant de partir.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Etant venu avec la voiture de Rosalie, j'étais contrainte de rentrer à pied mais cela ne faisait rien, j'avais besoin de réfléchir après cette longue soirée mouvementée. Alors que j'étais presque arrivé au bout de la rue, une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je tentais de l'ignorer, priant pour que ce ne soit ni un fou furieux tueur ni un violeur. Quand l'homme sortit soudain de la voiture, mon cœur rata un battement et je me mis instinctivement à courir.

\- BELLA ! Entendis-je crier dans mon dos.

Je m'arrêtais de courir en reconnaissant cette voix.

Je me retournais pour le fixer.

\- Que fais-tu là Edward ? Demandais-je perdu.

\- Je... tu ne vas tout de même pas rentrer à pied ! Se défendit-il.

\- J'aime marcher, éludais-je.

\- Il est 2 heures du matin Bella !

\- Et alors ? Rosalie et moi sommes venu à une voiture, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière !

Cette conversation commençait à m'agacer.

\- Je vais te ramener, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je le fixais un moment puis continuais ma route en marchant.

\- S'il te plaît Bella, je ne _peux_ pas te laisser rentrer toute seule ! Me supplia-t-il presque.

Je l'ignorais.

Il m'attrapa alors le bras me forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

La colère monta soudain en moi.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais en couple ? Hurlais-je.

Il me lâcha automatiquement le bras, comme si ma peau l'avait brûlé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il honteusement.

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça souvent ? Draguer des filles dans des bars alors que tu as déjà une copine ? Demandais-je, dégoûtée.

\- Je... non, jamais ! Répondit-il incrédule. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type ! Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois entre toi et moi était vraiment une première, croit moi ! Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas que je pense de mauvaises choses de toi à cause de ce qui s'est passé, maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de ne pas me juger et de me faire confiance.

\- C'est difficile de faire confiance quand tout le monde autour de soi mens, répondis-je. J'aurais préféré que tu sois sincère avec moi dès le début.

\- Si tu me laisses te raccompagner je te promets de répondre sincèrement à toutes les questions que tu voudras me poser.

J'étais beaucoup trop curieuse pour refuser cette offre !

\- Très bien, j'accepte !

Je lus du soulagement dans son regard sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Une fois installé dans sa voiture et indiqué mon adresse sur son GPS je me sentis plus calme.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça contre toi, je suis désolé, confiais-je.

Edward me fixa interdit.

\- Je ne t'avais donné ni mon nom, ni fait de signe montrant que je souhaitais te revoir, c'est donc en partie ma faute...

\- Tu souhaitais réellement me revoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je me contentais de lui sourire afin d'éviter de répondre.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec Kate ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Environ 6 mois, mais c'est compliqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait, je l'a connais depuis toujours étant donné que ses parents son ami avec les miens. Kate m'aime depuis l'adolescence je crois mais je n'ai accepté de sortir avec elle seulement récemment et uniquement pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Je l'apprécie, mais je ne ressens pas pour elle ce que je devrais ressentir, tu comprends ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agit de la triste vérité ou simplement d'un mensonge.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens rien de particulier pour ce mannequin sublime d'1m75 ? Tentais-je moi-même de comprendre.

\- C'est ça, répondit-il.

\- Whouaa tu es bizarre comme mec effectivement, blaguais-je.

\- En fait, j'ai découvert récemment que j'avais une préférence pour les brunes, me sourit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me mis intérieurement à jubiler sans comprendre réellement pourquoi ses paroles avaient un tel effet sur moi.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

\- En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas la faire espérer, lui conseillais-je.

\- Je sais, répondit-il à ma grande surprise. Seulement je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix avec mon père...

Son regard semblait maintenant triste et je m'en voulu d'avoir autant insisté avec mes questions.

\- Nous sommes arrivé, m'annonçait Edward rompant ainsi le cours de mes pensées.

La main sur la poignet de la portière, je me tournais vers lui une dernière fois.

\- Merci... pour tout, lui disais-je. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part.

Il me fit un demi-sourire, pourtant son regard semblait déjà ailleurs, loin dans ses pensées.

Je descendis de sa voiture et me dirigea vers mon immeuble sans me retourner.

Je pris une douche bien chaude histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Cela avait vraiment été une longue soirée et j'étais épuisé.

Une fois allongé dans mon lit, je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner dès lors qu'il est constructif /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu (:


	7. Complications

Hello les filles !

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (:

Je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

" _Why is everything with you so complicated_

_Why do you make it hard to love you_

_Oh I hate it_

_Cos if you really wanna be alone_

_I will throw my hands up cos baby I tried_

_But everyday with you is so complicated_

_Oh why..._ "

"Complicated " by Rihanna

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Complications**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

\- Attend, si je comprends bien, Edward est le type du Moonlight Club ?! Répétait Rosalie toujours aussi choqué par mes révélations.

\- C'est ça, lui répondis-je totalement perdu.

\- Eh ben ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était du genre à tromper sa copine, même si je déteste cette fille, elle ne mérite pas ça !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir, je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage ! Lançais-je déterminé.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible malheureusement Bella...

Je tournais vivement la tête vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Comment ça ?! Demandais-je.

\- Et bien, Alice est notre amie à toute les deux maintenant et tu seras forcément amenée à le revoir, m'expliquait-elle.

Je soufflais désespéré.

\- Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui et après, tout se passera bien, me conseilla Rosalie toujours optimiste.

Le vent frais d'automne fouettait mon visage et je commençais à regretter d'avoir laissé Rose me convaincre d'assister avec elle au premier match universitaire de la saison. Le match venait de se terminer, nous avions gagné mais Rose ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir pu parler à Emmet le nouveau coach, mais surtout sa nouvelle proie.

\- Rose, je vais aller t'attendre dans la voiture, je meurs de froid ici, lui disais-je.

Elle acquiesça en me jetant les clés de la voiture que l'on se partageait. J'étais arrivé à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Bella !

\- Hey Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- Je suis venu voir mon frère travailler, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu coacher une équipe, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu le féliciteras de ma part d'ailleurs car, grâce à lui nous avons gagné le premier match de la saison, souriais-je, joyeuse.

Il acquiesça en me souriant.

Un frisson s'empara soudain de moi, faisant trembler tout mon corps.

\- Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

\- Oui, j'ai été stupide de ne prendre qu'une simple veste, plaisantais-je. Et c'est pour ça que je me rendais à la voiture.

Je lui indiquais le parking au loin.

Aussitôt il retira son écharpe en laine noire et me l'a tendit.

Je le fixais surprise et il détourna le regard, gêné.

\- En tant que médecin je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, se justifia-t-il timidement.

Je pris alors l'écharpe et l'enfila autour de mon cou.

\- Merci, dis-je simplement.

Il fixa alors son regard au mien et je me sentis comme hypnotisé par le vert de ces yeux.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir si ça t'intéresserait d'aller boire un café quelque part ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque soudain je sentis un bras se poser autour de mes épaules.

_Merde !_ Pensais-je instantanément.

\- Ça va ma belle ? Tu as vu le but que j'ai marqué ? Me demanda Jacob.

Edward le fusilla du regard et, même si je ne pouvais apercevoir les yeux de Jake, je craignais fortement qu'il fut de même pour lui.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, j'avais complètement oublié que Jake faisait partie de l'équipe de foot de l'université et, comme à son habitude il se montrait jaloux à chaque fois qu'un mec m'adressait la parole ! Sauf que cette fois-ci, je lui en voulais vraiment d'être intervenue.

Énervée, je me dégageais de son emprise.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu ton but Jake, lançais-je acerbe.

Je mentais, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être gentille avec lui après la scène qu'il venait de me faire. Edward nous regardait perplexe, je savais que je lui devrais une explication pour ça mais je n'avais aucune envie de lancer le sujet _sexfriend_ pour le moment.

\- T'es qui toi ? Lança soudain Jake, méchamment.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Jake ! M'énervais-je.

Rosalie et Emmet choisirent ce moment pour nous rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Jacob ?! S'étonnait Rose.

\- On t'a pas sonné la blondasse ! Lui rétorqua Jake, toujours sur les nerfs.

Rose se jeta sur lui et le poussa en arrière mais Jake était musclé et cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les yeux noircis par la colère, il s'avança vers elle menaçant. Lorsque je vis le bras de Jake se lever pour frapper Rose, je m'interposais entre eux mais contre toute attente, ce fus le bras d'Edward qui intercepta le poignet de Jake pour arrêter son geste.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, le menaça Edward.

Jake se dégagea de l'emprise d'Edward et après un dernier regard dans ma direction, il partit enfin.

\- Merci Edward, dis-je honteusement.

\- Bon, maintenant que ce fou de Jake est partie, je vous propose qu'on aille tous boire un verre ensemble ?

Décidément, l'optimisme de Rosalie m'étonnera toujours !

\- Moi je suis partant, répondit Emmet.

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward fixer sur moi.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller, j'ai des devoirs importants à rendre, mentis-je.

Je préférais décliner de crainte de soit déclencher une nouvelle bagarre, soit de succomber au charme d'Edward en acceptant son rendez-vous ce qui serait une très mauvaise chose. Nous ne devons plus nous revoir !

\- Moi non plus je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, annonça soudainement Edward. Je vais raccompagner Bella.

_Hors de question de me faire avoir deux fois !_

\- Merci, mais cette fois-ci j'ai ma voiture ! Répondis-je en commençant à m'éloigner. Bye !

La dernière chose que je vis était son regard triste, il fallait vraiment que je m'éloigne.

* * *

Assise sur mon canapé, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le film et d'ignorer mon téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer.

Dans ces premiers messages, Rosalie voulait savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas resté prendre un verre avec elle et Emmet puis dans les suivants, elle me suppliait presque de venir les rejoindre parce que finalement Edward était resté et qu'Alice c'était jointe à eux. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'avais pas bougé de se fichue canapé.

Lorsque la nuit tomba je décidais de faire à manger. Cela me changera les idées, tentais-je de me convaincre. Je n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « cordon bleu » mais cela ne m'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Je commençais à peine mentalement à me féliciter d'avoir réussie à faire cuire le riz qu'en le transférant de la casserole au Tupperware prévu à cet effet je me brulais la main avec l'eau bouillante de la casserole. La douleur était si forte que par instinct je lâchais la casserole qui tomba et déversa tout son contenue au sol.

J'avais désormais en plus de la main ébouillantée, le sol de la cuisine à nettoyer, décidément quelle journée !

Lorsque Rosalie rentra, j'étais toujours en train d'éponger le sol de la cuisine.

\- Je te préviens Bella, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour n'avoir répondu à aucun de mes messages ! Criait-elle.

Elle me rejoignit dans la cuisine et hurla en découvrant l'état de la cuisine. Je me levais instantanément.

\- C'est juste un petit accident Rose ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bientôt finis de tout nettoyer, la rassurais-je.

Rosalie pouvait parfois se montrer hyper-maniaque. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'en général elle m'interdisait l'accès à la cuisine !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? Demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

\- Oh ! Fis-je, ayant oublié ma blessure. Eh bien, ça fait partie de l'accident justement.

Elle me prit mon poignet et examina ma main.

\- C'est affreux, on dirait que ta peau pèle, comme si elle avait été brulée.

\- C'est justement le cas, expliquais-je, mal à l'aise.

Rose eu un hoquet de terreur puis, me tira par le bras.

\- Que fais-tu ?! Lui demandais-je, surprise.

\- Je t'emmène aux urgences !

\- C'est une blague j'espère Rose ? J'ai presque rien et en plus je n'ai même pas terminé de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine !

\- Le sol peut attendre, lança-t-elle décidée.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me trouvais assise dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partit ce matin ? Me demanda brutalement Rosalie, rompant ainsi le silence.

Je détournais les yeux, gênée.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les Cullen tu sais, je préfère seulement garder mes distances avec Edward...

\- Il m'a posé des questions à propos de Jake et toi tout à l'heure, il voulait savoir si vous étiez ensemble ou l'avait été à un moment donné, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je relevais la tête brusquement vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit concernant votre amitié amélioré, ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire ! Répondit-elle, honnête.

\- Je te remercie Rose.

Elle me répondit par un sourire amical.

À cet instant précis un médecin vînt nous prendre en charge. Elle examina ma plais et appliqua de la crème sur ma blessure.

\- Je vais vous prescrire de la crème à mettre matin et soir et, dans quelques jours tout sera partit ne vous inquiétez-pas, nous disait le médecin tout en nous raccompagnant.

Une fois les formalités terminées, Rose et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

\- Bella ?

Mon corps entier se figea en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demandait Edward inquiet.

Il nous rejoignit alors Rose et moi.

\- Bella c'est simplement brûlée en essayant de préparer le dîner, répondit Rose.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un ? Sinon je peux m'en occuper ? Dit-il à toute allure.

\- Un médecin vient de l'examiner, je te remercie, l'informait Rose.

Edward acquiesça puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer ainsi en silence.

\- Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture Bella, lança soudainement Rose avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

Je réussis à détacher mon regard du siens et à reprendre quelque peu contenance.

\- Je dois aller rejoindre Rose, lançais-je sans grande conviction.

Silence.

\- Jake est ton petit-ami ? Lança alors brusquement Edward.

\- Absolument pas ! M'offusquais-je.

\- C'est ton ex alors ?

\- Non plus, m'étranglais-je presque, outrée. Nous sommes simplement amis.

Edward partit dans un grand rire totalement dépourvu d'humour qui me glaça le sang.

\- Rose m'a dit exactement la même chose et sincèrement, je n'y crois pas !

Ses yeux me fixèrent durement.

Je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui parler de notre amitié amélioré maintenant.

\- Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je ne répondis pas.

Son regard passa subitement de la colère à la tristesse en une fraction de seconde. Il baissa alors les yeux et souffla longuement.

\- C'est ce que je pensais...

La colère s'empara alors de moi.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça alors que toi de ton côté tu es en couple ! Me défendis-je tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Ce fût à son tour de garder le silence.

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, l'expression de son regard s'attendrissait.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça, excuse-moi Bella, déclarait Edward le regard remplit de douleur.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette situation, cette tension entre nous, tout cela devenait insoutenable pour moi. Je me décidais alors à lui dire ce qu'il me semblait la décision la plus rationnelle pour moi à cet instant.

\- Je pense que nous ne devrions plus nous parler Edward, c'est trop compliqué...

Le regard noyé de larmes, je me détournais de lui et couru jusqu'à la voiture où je retrouvais Rose. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise que je m'autorisais enfin à éclater en sanglot.

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner dès lors qu'il est constructif /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	8. Résistance

Hello les filles !

Pile à l'heure pour le weekend, voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez toutes (;

Je souhaitais également remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me touche vraiment et me motive encore plus pour la suite ^^

En attendant, je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

" _I don't like the way he's looking at you,_

_I'm starting to think you want him too,_

_Am I crazy ? Have I lost ya..._ "

"Jealous " by Nick Jonas

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Résistance**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'évitais Edward. Deux longues et fatigantes semaines.

Le lendemain même de notre dispute, Edward était venu à l'appartement et Rosalie avait dû lui mentir en lui disant que j'étais sortie car j'avais refusé de le voir. Dans les jours qui ont suivi, Rose et moi avons dû faire preuve de plus d'imagination pour trouver de nouvelles excuses à lui donner. Je pensais qu'il finirait par se lasser de venir et qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais tout simplement plus le voir mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Cela devenait chaque jour plus difficile d'éviter de le croiser.

J'avais choisi cet après-midi d'aller réviser mes cours au Stumptown Coffee Roasters afin d'être plus tranquille. Mon portable se mit soudain à vibrer, signe que je venais de recevoir un message.

« _Besoin de te parler, peut-on se voir ?_

_Jake_ »

Je soufflais.

Ne lui ayant pas adressé la parole depuis la scène qu'il m'avait faite après le premier match de la saison, je me doutais déjà de quoi ou plutôt de qui il voulait me parler mais cela tombait bien car, je souhaitais moi aussi mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui.

Je rédigeais alors rapidement une réponse avant de lui envoyer.

« _Rejoint-moi au Stumptown Coffee Roasters, j'y suis déjà !_

_Bella_ »

Lorsque Jake s'installa à ma table, je remarquais immédiatement qu'il était énervé.

\- Hey salut Jake ! Tu vas bien ? Lançais-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tiens, tu te souviens que j'existe maintenant ?! Rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause du type de l'autre jour, c'est ça ?

_Ok, il était vraiment énervé, là j'étais mal barrée !_

\- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec lui, assurais-je. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ton comportement de l'autre jour après le match.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Lança-t-il brusquement.

\- Absolument pas Jake, répondis-je froidement. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu t'es littéralement jeté sur Rose ?

Jacob grogna.

\- Elle m'avait provoqué ! Se défendit-il.

\- Elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle te voit et pourtant c'est la première fois que tu te montrais aussi agressif envers elle, fis-je remarquer.

\- C'était simplement la fois de trop, se justifia-t-il.

Je le fixai l'air pas convaincu du tout puis soufflais en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu étais jaloux qu'Edward soit venu me parler, c'est ça ? Demandais-je, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Edward ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?! Dit-il comme si je venais de lui fournir une information capitale.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fis-je remarquer.

\- Il était en train de te draguer Bella, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! S'énerva-t-il enfin.

\- Et alors ?!

\- En général, tu détestes ce genre de type qui te fait du rentre-dedans ! Expliquait-il.

Maintenant, c'était moi qui étais énervé !

_Et puis, de quoi se mêlait-il d'abord ?!_

\- Alors premièrement, Edward n'était pas en train de me faire du rentre-dedans puisque nous sommes simplement ami et deuxièmement Jake, mêle toi de ton cul la prochaine fois !

Je me levais brusquement, déposais l'argent pour le café que j'avais bu puis, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la sortie.

Jacob me rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Attends Bella ! Criait-il.

Je l'ignorais.

Il se posta soudain devant moi essoufflé.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça !

Furieuse, je le fixai sans réagir.

\- Pardonne-moi Bella, s'excusait-il à nouveau.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras plus ? Demandais-je.

Jacob grimaça.

\- Tu l'apprécies vraiment ton Edward, hein ?

Je soufflais et me détournais de lui mais, il me retînt par le bras.

\- Attends ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te le promets Bella !

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, reconnaissante.

\- Merci Jake, dis-je simplement.

Je le saluais de la main puis me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Au moment où j'allais démarrer, mon portable vibra de nouveau.

« _Les Cullen organisent un dîner surprise demain soir pour l'anniversaire d'Alice et nous sommes toute les deux invitées. On dirait bien que tu seras obligé de revoir Edward finalement !_

_Rose_ »

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! _Pensais-je.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas manquer l'anniversaire d'Alice, ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part de faire passer mes problèmes personnelles avec Edward avant l'anniversaire de mon amie. Je n'aurais simplement qu'à l'ignorer toute la soirée, je ne lui parlerais seulement lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Et puis, je n'allais tout de même pas me priver d'une soirée avec mes amies uniquement parce que cet idiot sera présent !

Décidée, je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac et démarrais la voiture en direction de l'appartement.

* * *

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Lili ! Criions-nous en cœur Rose et moi lorsqu'Alice vînt nous ouvrir la porte.

Pour ce soir, je portais une petite robe mauve que j'avais acheté la veille spécialement pour l'occasion.

\- Merci beaucoup les filles, répondit Alice en nous prenant dans ses bras respectivement.

Connaissant désormais les lieux, Rosalie et moi nous dirigeâmes dans la pièce prévue pour déposer nos affaires avant de revenir au salon. Mon cœur eu soudain un raté lorsque je l'aperçu au bras de cette blonde. Nos regards se croisèrent alors et je me détournais vers Rose, paniquée. Malheureusement pour moi, ils se dirigèrent directement vers nous.

\- Hey, mais ne serait-ce pas notre grande malade ! Alors, es-tu enfin rétablie ? Demanda Kate en me fixant d'un air glacial.

\- Mon prénom est Bella, répondis-je sur le même ton. Et oui je vais mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter !

Kate me fixa froidement avant de détourner son regard.

\- Tu dois être Rosalie, l'amie d'enfance d'Alice, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Rose. Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté il me semble, je suis Kate Denali.

\- Enchantée Kate, répondit Rose dans un sourire forcé. Pour ma part, je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon diminutif Rose.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment stupide de raccourcir son prénom par un diminutif sans intérêt lorsque l'on porte déjà un prénom original mais bon, comme tu voudras ! Déclara Kate, hautaine.

En posant les yeux sur Edward, je remarquais qu'il semblait mal-à-l'aise, tout autant que moi d'ailleurs.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, dis-je simplement avant de m'éclipser discrètement.

Je m'exilais dans une petite pièce et m'assis sur le canapé, pensive.

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester cette fille !_

Je dû rester là une quinzaine de minutes avant que l'on vienne m'extirper de ma rêverie.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda doucement une voix grave.

\- À rien, répondis-je, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Il vînt alors s'asseoir auprès de moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, dis-je faiblement.

\- Eh bien techniquement on est chez mes parents, me lança Edward en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Je le fixai durement.

\- Écoute, je souhaitais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, j'ai vraiment agi comme un con mais je ne voudrais pas te perdre à cause de ça, dit-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Je n'osais pas me l'avouer mais au fond de moi, je jubilais ! Ces dernières semaines avait vraiment été difficile à supporter pour moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas du t'éviter comme ça non plus, avouais-je, honteuse.

Un silence gênant s'installa soudain entre nous.

\- Penses-tu toujours que l'on ne devrait plus se parler ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je crois surtout que c'est impossible, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, répondis-je avec humour.

\- Nous pourrions simplement devenir ami, qu'en penses-tu ? Me sourit-il enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Je crois que nous pourrions essayer, lui souriais-je en retour.

Dans un élan de joie, Edward me prit soudain dans ses bras. Le contact de son corps contre le miens affolait mon cœur qui se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine.

Lorsque je m'écartais enfin de lui, nos regards restèrent accrochés un moment l'un à l'autre.

Ce fût seulement à ce moment que je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué pendant tout ce temps où je m'étais acharné à l'éviter.

\- Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres au salon, nous allons passer à table, m'annonça-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et suivi Edward jusqu'au salon.

\- Vous voilà enfin, on va pouvoir passer à table ! S'impatientait Esmée Cullen.

Kate me fusillait littéralement du regard mais je décidais de l'ignorer.

Un placement de table avait, à mon plus grand regret déjà été établis. J'aperçus alors mon prénom broder sur une jolie serviette en dentelle blanche. Curieuse, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur les prénoms de mes voisins de table : Alice avait été placée à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite.

\- C'est moi qui ait fait le placement de table afin d'être assise entre toi et Rose, c'est sympa hein ? Lançait Alice, surexcitée.

\- Oui, c'est super, répondis-je le cœur battant à mille à l'heure à l'idée de me retrouver aussi proche d'Edward pendant le dîner.

Le repas se déroula à peu près normalement, j'essayais de ne pas trop prêter attention lorsque les jambes d'Edward se cognaient aux miennes, ou encore lorsque nos coudes se percutaient pendant le repas. Le pire étant que Kate, qui se trouvait assise juste de l'autre côté d'Edward épiait tous mes faits et gestes. De plus, je pouvais apercevoir chaque geste, chaque bisou qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Cette tension palpable donnait une ambiance désagréable à ce repas, j'avais vraiment hâte que cela se termine !

Arriva enfin le moment du gâteau, nous chantâmes tous en cœur "Happy Birthday" pour Alice et lui apportèrent tous nos cadeaux. Rosalie et moi avions décidé de lui offrir un collier en or avec son prénom en guise de pendentif. Alice nous remercièrent tous puis décida de mettre un peu de musique afin de pouvoir danser.

\- Emmet, mon grand frère chéri c'est mon anniversaire tu ne peux pas me refuser une danse, dit-elle tout en sautillant sur place.

Celui-ci grogna mais accepta tout de même de danser avec sa sœur. Ils furent ensuite rejoints sur la piste par leurs parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.

\- Edwardounet, tu viens danser ? Minauda Kate.

Je pouffai en entendant le surnom stupide qu'elle lui avait donné et Kate me lança un regard noir. Edward, quant à lui, grimaçait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Kate se leva soudainement, attrapa sans aucune délicatesse la main d'Edward et l'emmena jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse.

\- Quel beau couple ils font, lança joyeusement Esmée, attendrit de les voir danser ensemble.

\- Ces deux-là seront surement marié avant la fin de l'année, renchérit son père.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, ils sont inséparable depuis leur enfance ! Expliquait Esmée.

Je fis un sourire gêné à Rosalie.

_Si seulement ils savaient !_

Alice revînt alors vers nous et Emmet en profita pour inviter Rose à danser, pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Je crois que mon frère t'apprécie, lança doucement Alice une fois que Rosalie et Emmet se fût éloigné.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Répondis-je les joues rougies.

\- Je connais Edward, il ne ressent rien pour Kate ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! En revanche, toi il t'aime bien.

\- Non, tu te trompes, il est en couple avec Kate c'est qu'il ressent forcément quelque chose pour elle ! Tentais-je d'éluder.

\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples, tu sais... Déclarait Alice, pensive.

Pourtant, en les observant là tous les deux en train de danser au milieu de la piste, les choses me semblait très clair : ils formaient le parfait petit couple que ces parents nous décrivait.

Mon regard croisa alors celui d'Edward et, pendant une fraction de seconde je m'imaginais dans ses bras à danser.

_Cela devait tellement être agréable !_ Pensais-je malgré moi.

\- Et à mon avis, il ne te laisse pas indifférente non plus, me taquinait Alice tout sourire.

\- Tu te trompes, je t'assure qu'Edward ne m'intéresse absolument pas, mentis-je gênée de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

Je me levais soudain de table et me tournais vers Alice.

\- S'il-te-plais Lili, tu pourrais dire à Rose que je vais aller me reposer un moment et qu'elle vienne me prévenir lorsqu'elle aura décidé de rentrer, lui demandais-je en me levant.

\- Mais tu n'as même pas encore été dansé, se plaignit Alice.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'aime pas danser, mentis-je pour la seconde fois consécutive.

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeais vers la seule chambre que je connaissais de cette maison : celle d'Edward. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans cette pièce, elle agissait sur moi tel un havre de paix. J'espérais seulement que personne ne me trouverais ici, je ne souhaitais pas m'attirer davantage d'ennuis.

J'enlevais alors mes chaussures avant de m'allonger sur son lit. Mes paupières étaient lourdes de fatigues, mes pensées se mélangeaient quant enfin, le sommeil m'emporta.

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	9. Jalousies

Hello les filles !

Voici la suite que je vous poste pour une fois en avance, afin que vous ne perdiez pas le file des événements ;)

Encore merci à celles qui me soutiennent quotidiennement, vous êtes les meilleures ^^

Je vous souhaite une délicieuse lecture !

" _I guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand,_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man,_

_These thoughts never seem to go to plan,_

_I don't want you to leave me, will you hold my hand ?!_ "

"Stay With Me " by Sam Smith

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Jalousies**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

\- QUE FAIT-ELLE ICI ?! Hurlait une voix criarde.

\- Je n'en sais rien Kate, je t'assure ! Répondit la voix d'Edward. Alice m'a simplement dit qu'elle était partie se reposer, elle a dû s'endormir.

\- DANS TON LIT ?! Hurlait Kate encore plus fort.

\- Chuttt, ne crie pas si fort, tu vas finir par la réveiller ! Chuchotait Edward.

Seulement, réussir à faire taire Kate était peine perdu !

\- Franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis pour qui ce prend-elle d'abord pour venir dans TA chambre ?!

Edward soufflait, visiblement agacé.

\- La chambre d'ami est libre, on aura qu'à dormir là-bas pour cette nuit, éludait-il.

\- QUE... QUOI ?! S'étranglait presque Kate. Tu vas la laisser dormir là ?!

\- Arrête un peu de râler Kate, tu commences vraiment à me fatiguer ! Aller viens, sortons d'ici avant que tu ne finisses par la réveiller.

J'entendis souffler férocement tandis que la porte se refermait doucement sur eux.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était encore tôt. Je m'aperçus alors que je me trouvais à l'intérieur des couvertures. Quelqu'un m'avait mise sous les couvertures pendant que je dormais, cela devait sûrement être Rosalie ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me réveiller comme je l'avais demandé à Alice ?!

Curieuse, je me levais, pris mes affaires et allait explorer la maison. Le jour ne c'était pas encore levé ce qui rendait la villa plus calme et apaisante qu'à l'habitude. Je me baladais dans les couloirs à la simple lumière de l'aube, ne voulant pas ainsi attirer l'attention. Il me fallait trouver Rosalie et partir d'ici au plus vite avant qu'un des membres de la famille Cullen ne s'aperçoivent de notre présence. C'est alors que je remarquais de la lumière provenant de la cuisine, doucement je m'approchais de l'embrasure de la porte. Soudain, je fus comme obnubilé par cette vision : Edward se trouvait dos à moi et portait un short bleu marine et un t-shirt noir dévoilant ainsi ces bras musclés. Je me surpris à penser qu'il était plutôt séduisant.

_Bon Dieu Bella, il a une copine ! _Me rappela brutalement ma conscience.

Celui-ci semblait cuisiner sans se douter de ma présence ce qui me fit sourire. Alors que je m'extirpais de ma rêverie, je me décidais à continuer de chercher Rosalie dans la Villa afin de pouvoir filer en douce mais, en me retournant je me pris les pieds dans une chaise que je n'avais pas vu ce qui alerta Edward de ma présence.

\- Bella ?! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Me questionnait-il.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir pris ta chambre, je n'aurais pas dû, m'excusais-je les joues rougies.

Edward rigola.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait rentrer une fois dans ma chambre que tu peux y aller quand tu en as envie, dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?! Demandais-je, perdu.

\- Bien sûre que non ! Sourit-il.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Kate avait fait un scandale à cause de ça mais lui, il ne m'en voulait pas. Edward pouvait vraiment être bizarre par moment.

\- Et puis, je ne t'aurais pas installé sous ma couette si cela m'avait dérangé que tu y dormes, dit-il timidement.

Je le fixais, estomaquée.

\- C'était toi ?! Fût la seule chose que je pus dire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût à son tour de rougir.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais moins froid comme ça pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Je... heu... non ! Bégayais-je troublée par tant d'attention.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi puisque l'on est ami maintenant, conclut-il.

J'acquiesçais, il avait raison.

_Pourquoi cela me faisait un tel effet alors ?!_

\- J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé pleins de pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, m'annonçait Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rendis son sourire timidement.

\- En fait, je comptais rentrer à l'appart avec Rose, tu ne l'aurais pas vu d'ailleurs ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Rosalie est partit depuis hier soir déjà ! Affirme-t-il.

\- Elle est partit sans moi ?! M'offusquais-je. Et j'imagine qu'elle a pris la voiture en plus ?

\- Il me semble que oui, m'informait Edward. Je peux te ramener chez toi si c'est ce qui t'embête ?

Être seule avec Edward dans la voiture ? J'étais tenté de dire non mais je lui avais promis la veille d'essayer que l'on devienne ami.

\- Je veux bien, merci Edward, répondis-je finalement.

Celui-ci eu visiblement l'air ravis.

\- Allons d'abord prendre notre petit déjeuner !

Je déposais mes affaires au salon puis le suivis jusque dans la cuisine et m'assis à la table qu'Edward m'indiquait. Il posa alors une grande assiette remplis de pancakes empilé les uns sur les autres et apporta ensuite différentes saveurs de marmelade.

\- Thé ou café ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- N'importe, répondis-je. Je prendrais la même chose que toi.

\- Ce sera du breakfast thee alors, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Je le remerciais puis commençais à me servir des pancakes.

\- Ne te vexe pas mais, vous n'avez pas de gouvernante pour s'occuper de ça chez vous ? Questionnais-je malgré moi. Enfin je veux dire, la maison est grande alors je me disais que…

\- Nous employons en réalité quartes personnes : une pour le ménage, une pour la cuisine, une pour le jardinage, et un pour tout ce qui est maintenance électrique et électronique, déclara Edward nullement gêné.

\- Whouaa ça en fait du monde ! M'étonnais-je.

\- Je cuisine simplement parce que j'aime ça, expliquait-il.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, je ne connais aucun homme qui se lèverait à l'aube simplement pour cuisiner ! Plaisantais-je.

Cela ne fît pourtant pas rire Edward.

\- C'est le seul moment de la journée avec le soir où je peux cuisiner sans avoir à supporter les reproches de mon père à ce sujet…

Mon sourire se fana soudain en voyant la tristesse sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je bêtement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonnait-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

\- Je sais mais je me sens quand même mal pour toi…

La tête baissé sur son thé, Edward ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi ton père ne peut-il pas que tu cuisines ? Demandais-je tout de même.

Edward prit une grande respiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- Parce que selon lui, ce n'est pas un métier pour des gens comme nous, répondit-il à mi-voix.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser décider à ta place de ce que tu devrais faire ou non, conseillais-je.

Edward bu une gorgée de son thé.

\- Et toi, tes parents te laisse faire tout ce dont tu as envie ? Demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

Je gardais le silence un instant me rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore au courant pour eux.

\- Et bien maintenant oui, répondis-je tristement.

\- Tu as de la chance alors ! Répliquait-il.

_Si seulement il savait à quel point il se trompait !_

\- Tu viens de quelle ville déjà ? Questionnait-il encore.

\- Forks, répondis-je platement.

\- C'est dans l'Etat de Washington ça ?! S'étonnait-il.

\- Oui, c'est une petite ville dans le Sud Est de l'Etat, expliquais-je, agacée par tant de questions.

\- Jamais entendu parler, ça doit vraiment être pommé comme endroit, commentait Edward ironiquement. Tu as vécu là-bas toute ta vie ?

\- OUI ! M'énervais-je. J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à ce que mes par…

La fin de ma phrase resta soudain bloquée au fond de ma gorge en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dévoiler cette partie de ma vie. Je respirais alors profondément avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à ce que je vienne étudier à Seattle University, déclarais-je calmement.

\- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Demandait Edward, inquiet.

\- Je… oui, ça va ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de tout ça, c'est tout, expliquais-je mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec toutes mes questions, s'excusait-il. J'essayais simplement d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, ma nouvelle amie.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice ce qui me rendit le sourire.

\- Tu es quand même plus jolie lorsque tu es joyeuse, assurait-il.

Mon cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine tandis que mes joues prirent une teinte plus soutenue. Edward se mit à fixer sa tasse de thé, brusquement mal à l'aise.

\- Le soir où on s'est rencontré tu m'as dit que tu étais célibataire, enfin que tu n'étais pas engagé dans une relation sérieuse, c'est vrai ? Rougit alors Edward.

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je amusée par son attitude.

\- Donc ça n'a jamais été sérieux entre Jacob et toi ?

\- Jamais, assurais-je. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste par curiosité ! Prétendit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demandait froidement Kate depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Edward se figea.

\- Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle me fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Edward toujours immobile.

\- Edward, tu peux me dire ce que tu fou ici avec elle bordel ? S'impatientait Kate.

\- Je... heu... j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, bégayait-il.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu n'as pas de chez toi ? Demandait hargneusement Kate.

\- Inutile de me cracher ton venin à la figure, j'allais justement m'en aller ! Répliquais-je, glacial.

\- Tu en auras mis du temps à comprendre que tu étais de trop dans cette maison ! Déclarait méchamment Kate. Et puis, à l'avenir ne t'approche plus d'Edward !

_J'hallucine !_

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler comme ça ?! Je fais ce que je veux et je parle à qui je veux ! Lançais-je durement.

\- Tu as raison, tu peux faire ce que tu veux tant que tu restes éloigné de cette maison et d'Edward ! Dit-elle sournoise.

\- Edward est mon ami, j'ai le droit de le voir si je le veux ! Explosais-je.

\- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ?! Tu es morte de jalousie qu'il soit avec moi et non avec toi ! Proclamait odieusement Kate.

La gifle partit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de la retenir. Le regard haineux, Kate se jeta alors sur moi. Celle-ci me griffa le bras et me tira brutalement les cheveux ce qui me fit hurler de douleur. Je sentis aussitôt un bras m'encercler la taille et me tirer en arrière tandis que son autre bras me protégeait des coups de Kate.

\- Lâche-là ! Criait-elle.

\- Ça suffit Kate, arrête ça immédiatement ! Hurlait alors Edward.

Kate avait les poings serrés et me fixait d'un regard noir.

\- Cette garce l'a bien mérité ! Crachait Kate, haineuse.

Edward la foudroya du regard.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter, la menaça-t-il.

\- Tu vas vraiment prendre sa défense, sérieusement Edward ?!

\- Bella ne t'a rien fait ! Expliqua-t-il.

\- Au contraire, tout est sa faute ! Protesta Kate.

Je m'extirpais alors des bras d'Edward qui me tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

\- Arrêtez, c'est bon on s'en fiche ! Je m'en vais de toute façon, annonçais-je.

Kate fit son plus grand sourire, heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon suivit de près par Edward qui lui-même était suivit par Kate. Je pris mes affaires et me tournait une dernière fois vers Edward.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter tout ça, lui dis-je tristement.

Edward paraissait encore plus abattu que moi par les événements.

Je me dirigeais ensuite d'un pat lourd vers la porte d'entrée. Je remarquais alors qu'Edward avait continué de me suivre.

\- Je te préviens Edward, si tu pars avec elle nous deux c'est terminé ! Menaçait Kate d'un ton agressif.

Celui-ci s'arrêta sur-le-champ.

Comprenant qu'il ne me suivrait pas cette fois-ci, je sortis de la Villa. Une fois dehors, je pris mon téléphone portable dans mon sac afin d'appeler Rose mais malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci n'avais plus de batterie. Tant pis, je rentrerais donc à pied !

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	10. Chaud et Froid

Hello les filles !

Je souhaitais sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me lise et me soutienne dans la rédaction de ma fiction, je vous adore ^^

Pour répondre aux questions :

**Linou2701**  
"Mais qu'est ce qui le retient ? Pourquoi dans un de tes chapitres tu as écrit "un" médecin. Carlisle ne l'est pas également ?"

Ma réponse : Ce qui retient Edward dans sa relation avec Kate, vous l'apprendrez un peu plus tard dans les chapitres à venir (; Concernant Carlisle, dans cette histoire il n'est pas médecin mais PDG d'entreprise donc Edward est bien le seul médecin de la famille !

D'ailleurs, si vous aussi vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir (:

Je vous souhaite à toutes une délicieuse lecture !

" _You save me_

_I save you_

_A miracle that was never to_

_I save you_

_You save me_

_The miracle as every beat of my heart.._ "

"Miracle " by Julian Perretta

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Chaud et Froid**

* * *

Assise au fond de l'amphithéâtre, je me laissais distraire en relisant les messages envoyés par Edward la veille.

_Dimanche_

« _Bella, c'est Edward, je voulais savoir si tu étais bien rentré ?_ »

« _Bella ? Répond-moi stp !_ »

« _Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé avec Kate se matin, je n'aurais pas du te laisser rentrer toute seule non plus…_ »

« _Bella, je t'en prie, répond-moi !_ »

Après plusieurs appels manqués de sa part, il finit par comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas lui parler pour le moment.

\- Tu penses à ton prince charmant ? Me lança Rosalie, taquine.

Je soufflais, fatiguée en repensant aux événements de la veille.

\- Le prince charmant n'existe pas Rose, met-toi ça une fois pour toute dans la tête, répondis-je, amer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec la recale que je me suis prise samedi soir, je ne risque plus de croire en quoi que ce soit de bon chez l'homme ! Rétorquait-elle tristement.

En effet, Rosalie c'était faite éconduire pour la première fois de sa vie par un homme qui lui plaisait de plus ! Emmet avait en réalité esquivé les lèvres de Rose pendant toute la durée où ils avaient dansé ensemble avant de prétendre une soit disant fatigue. Inutile de préciser que Rosalie l'avait très mal pris.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continuait-elle. C'est lui qui m'avait invité à danser pourtant, ça aurait pu être le moment parfait !

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Rose, les hommes sont beaucoup trop compliqués ! Déclarais-je autant déprimée qu'elle.

\- Il est peut-être gay, conclut-elle finalement.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça Rose ! Implorais-je.

Une fois le cours terminé, je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires avant de me lever.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café, déclarais-je.

\- Ok, on se retrouve à l'appart, me répondit Rose.

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, je commandais un café puis me dirigeais vers le parc entourant le campus universitaire afin de profiter du soleil.

\- Hey salut ma belle ! Entendis-je alors.

Je fis volte-face et aperçu Jacob à quelques pas de moi venir me rejoindre.

\- Hey Jake, tu vas bien ? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré nos récentes disputes, j'étais réellement contente de voir Jake, nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps maintenant ! De plus, il c'était toujours montré présent pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin.

\- Ça va bien et toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs ! Répondis-je, pensive.

\- Oh ! Raconte-moi ? Questionnait Jake.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je.

\- Si c'est à cause de l'autre type, je peux aller lui casser la gueule si tu veux ? Dit-il sérieusement.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, avouais-je.

\- Comme tu voudras, j'ai d'autre moyen pour te faire oublier tous tes problèmes ! Insinuait Jacob, coquin.

Je pouffai sachant où il voulait en venir.

_Après tout, une petite partie de jambe en l'air ne pourrait pas me faire de mal !_ Pensais-je.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, je n'aime pas te savoir triste, se justifiait-il.

Jake me caressait délicatement la joue tandis que je réfléchissais à sa proposition.

\- Bella, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ? La voix grave d'Edward résonnant dans mon dos.

Le regard de Jake devînt alors dur et froid pour celui qu'il fixait derrière mon épaule. Je me retournais alors vers Edward et indiquait à Jacob de nous laisser seuls.

\- Je t'attendrais dans ma chambre ce soir, m'informait Jake. À tout à l'heure ma chérie !

Une fois ce dernier partit, je scrutais plus en détail celui qui était à l'origine de ma tristesse. À ma grande surprise, Edward paraissait aussi mal en point que moi, ces cheveux étaient en batailles, et son regard paraissait mi - triste, mi - énervé.

\- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il ainsi ? Demanda Edward sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas, il l'a toujours fait, répondis-je désinvolte. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… je suis venu te demander pardon pour ne pas t'avoir ramené chez toi l'autre jour, s'excusait-il tout en fixant le sol.

Je ne répondis rien ne sachant pas encore si je devrais être énervé contre lui pour cela ou bien si je devais le soutenir d'avoir à supporter une petite amie aussi infernal que Kate.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, mais je tenais vraiment à te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Kate…

\- Je ne suis pas énervé, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Soudainement, Edward leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas énervée, répétais-je.

C'était la simple vérité, je ne ressentais pas la moindre colère envers lui. En réalité, j'étais simplement triste à cause des problèmes auquel nous devions sans arrêt faire face dus à la complexité et l'ambiguïté de notre relation à Edward et moi-même.

Soudain m'apparut alors l'évidence que nous n'arriverions jamais à être ami et, je ne sais pour quelle raison cela m'accablait encore plus.

\- Mais tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Insistait Edward qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

\- Kate est ta copine et je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondis-je amer.

Le silence tomba alors entre nous.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle semble me détester au plus haut point, continuais-je d'une voix forte.

\- Kate a toujours été très jalouse, justifiait Edward.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi détestable envers moi, contrais-je.

Soudain, une possibilité me vînt en tête et me glaça le sang.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ne me dit pas qu'elle est au courant que nous avons couché ensemble ?! Lui demandais-je, effrayée.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent, abasourdit.

\- Bien sûre que non ! Criait-il choqué par mes accusations.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous interloqués mais je n'y prêtais guère attention et Edward non plus.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais être amis de toute manière, soufflais-je, résignée.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Bella, laisse-nous encore une chance et je te promets que je saurais être un meilleur ami que je ne l'ai été pour toi jusqu'alors, me suppliait-il.

Je restais muette un moment tellement la situation semblait étrange. L'espace d'un instant, mon esprit dérangé avait imaginé cette petite dispute entre Edward et moi en tant que couple.

_Bella, calme-toi !_ Pensais-je.

Mais mes yeux c'étaient noyé dans les siens qui me suppliaient toujours du regard ce qui m'empêchait de garder les idées claires.

Edward m'attrapa alors la main puis entrelaça nos doigts ce qui m'électrisa littéralement.

\- Viens avec moi, me dit-il, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Incapable de répondre quoi que se soit, je me décidais à le suivre. Il me conduisit alors jusqu'à un parc proche du campus universitaire et s'arrêta devant un glacier.

\- Quel parfum préfères-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, inquisiteur.

\- Fraise, répondis-je automatiquement.

Ma réponse le fît sourire puis il se tourna vivement vers le vendeur sans jamais délier nos mains.

\- Pourriez-vous nous servir une boule de glace en cône à la fraise et une autre à la passion s'il vous plaît ?

Le glacier prépara rapidement nos glaces tandis qu'Edward payait.

\- J'ai de l'argent, lui signalais-je.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que tu payes quoi que ce soit, me menaçait-il.

\- Comme tu voudras, me résignais-je.

Nous récupérâmes alors nos glaces et reprîmes notre route.

\- Passez une bonne après-midi les amoureux ! Entendis-je joyeusement nous hélé le vendeur de glace.

Je remarquais alors que nos mains étaient toujours liées et je retirais aussitôt la mienne de celle d'Edward avant de me retourner vers le vendeur.

\- Merci bien Monsieur, mais nous ne sommes pas en couple, l'informais-je malgré moi.

Celui-ci fît une drôle de tête et je repris ma route au côté d'Edward. Ce dernier avait désormais le visage aussi rouge que mon vernis ! Je me rendis alors compte que mon intervention l'avait peut-être blessé.

\- Je te remercie pour la glace, dis-je, gênée d'avoir autant plombé l'atmosphère entre nous.

Il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible pour seule réponse.

Nous marchâmes ainsi un moment en silence. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que nous avions quitté le sentier, la verdure était désormais plus dense et cela m'inquiétais de ne rien reconnaître autour de moi.

\- Edward ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? Questionnais-je timidement.

\- Tu verras, nous sommes presque arrivé, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tandis que je me demandais s'il fallait que je continue de le suivre ou bien s'il fallait que je m'enfuie en courant, nous arrivâmes devant un petit lac au milieu d'un bosquet.

\- Whouaaa, m'exclamais-je ébahis par la vue.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?! Me dit-il.

J'acquiesçais, les yeux écarquillé devant la beauté du lieu. Les arbres formaient un arc autour du lac créant ainsi une intimité à ce lieu le rendant davantage exceptionnel.

\- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? Tu es arrivé en ville il y a seulement un mois en plus ! M'étranglais-je déçue de ne pas l'avoir découvert moi-même.

Edward rigola.

\- J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard il y a quelques jours lorsque je me baladais dans le parc et depuis, c'est devenu mon petit havre de paix, m'avoua-t-il timidement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût à mon tour de rire franchement.

\- C'est vrai qu'ici c'est le parfait endroit pour se cacher de Kate, me moquais-je gentiment.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma brutalement tandis qu'il gardait le silence, visiblement gêné par ma remarque.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part de dire ça…

Cette fois-ci se fût à mon tour d'être gênée.

Edward se détendit alors puis s'asseyait à même le sol en m'invitant à faire de même, ce que je fis aussitôt.

\- Tu t'es déjà baigné dans se lac ? Demandais-je, afin de dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée entre nous.

\- Jamais, pourquoi ?

\- L'eau à l'air propre, expliquais-je.

\- Elle a surtout l'air froide, rigolait Edward.

Je lui donnais une petite tape amicale ce qui le fît sourire.

\- Tu peux aller te baigner si tu en as envie, personne ne vient jamais ici de toute façon, m'informait Edward de nouveau sérieux. Du coup, personne ne te verra !

\- Personne à part toi, lui fis-je remarquer.

Edward explosa de rire.

\- Je ne compte pas Bella, on a déjà couché ensemble je te signal !

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, gênée qu'Edward semble autant à l'aise sur ce sujet-là. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais gênée de parler de sexe avec un homme avec qui j'avais déjà couché de plus ! Je décidais tout de même de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Et bien justement, je ne voudrais pas me promener devant toi en petite tenue et risquer de te tenter à nouveau, rétorquais-je, coquine.

\- Dans se cas je fermerais les yeux ! Répondit Edward, ironique.

\- Tu n'essayes même pas de nier que tu serais tenté ?! M'étonnais-je.

Edward haussait les épaules.

Décidée à le taquiner, je me levais aussitôt enlevant mes chaussures, mon jeans et mon T-Shirt sous le regard ahuri d'Edward. Je me trémoussais légèrement de manière enjôleuse, et constatait à mon grand plaisir que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Je pouvais déjà observer une bosse se former dans son entre-jambe tandis que ces yeux me déshabillaient du regard. Je décidais alors de me montrer davantage provocatrice en enlevant également mes sous-vêtements.

J'explosais de rire devant l'expression médusée d'Edward devant mon corps nue avant de courir me jeter à l'eau.

Edward disait malheureusement vrai : l'eau du lac était vraiment froide. Je me forçais à garder contenance devant lui afin de ne pas perdre la face tandis que mon corps se transformait en glaçon.

Edward c'était levé et rapproché du bord.

\- J'avoue que là, tu m'as bien eu Bella, souriait-il, joueur. Alors, elle est bonne ?

\- Ou... Ouiii, répondis-je en claquant des dents.

\- Tu devrais sortir maintenant, sinon tu vas vraiment finir par tombé malade, parole de médecin ! M'affirme-t-il solennel.

\- Non, je t'assure qu'elle est bonne, m'obstinais-je.

Il me fixa l'air sérieux, je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable puisqu'il ajouta :

\- Ne me force pas à venir te chercher Bella ! Menaçait-il.

_L'idée ne me déplaisait pas !_

Je me décidais tout de même à sortir du lac, les bras refermer sur moi-même dans une tentative désespérée de réchauffer mon pauvre corps maintenant gelé. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Edward, celui-ci enleva sa veste puis me la déposa délicatement sur les épaules. Soudain, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, Edward me portant ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais déposé mes vêtements. Une fois de nouveau au sol, Edward m'enlaça afin de m'aider à me réchauffer, je me blottissais volontiers contre son torse musclé et respirait sa délicieuse fragrance.

\- Miss Isabella Swan, vous êtes incorrigible ! Me taquinait-il à nouveau.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'Edward ne s'écarte subitement de moi.

\- Je crois que j'ai été suffisamment tenté pour la journée, se justifiait-il tandis qu'il me tournait le dos afin que je puisse me rhabiller en toute intimité.

Une fois prête, je me dirigeais vers lui en catimini et déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci, lui dis-je.

Il se retourna rapidement, interloqué.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien tu as été un excellent sauveteur et puis tu avais raison, l'eau était vraiment gelé, expliquais-je.

Edward me fixa intensément, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours raison, rétorquait-il, sûr de lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez viens, on rentre, lançais-je.

Nous faisions ainsi le chemin retour en discutant de tout et de rien, Edward me faisant rire par moment. Je me rendis alors compte que sa présence me faisait du bien, plus que n'importe quel homme que je connaissais et avec qui j'avais pu coucher ! Je ressentais comme un besoin d'être près de lui. Nous arrivâmes bien trop rapidement à mon goût à la sortie du parc.

\- Ça te dirait de venir dîner à l'appart ce soir ? Demandais-je alors.

Edward eu l'air étonné un instant avant de finalement me sourire.

\- J'en serais ravis ! Répondit-il.

Je lui souriais joyeusement en retour, impatiente à l'idée de cette soirée. Je glissais alors timidement ma main dans la sienne, appréciant la sensation et la chaleur que cela me procurait. Edward accepta ce contact puis entrelaça nos doigts.

Après tout, peut-être que nous pourrions être ami !

* * *

**/!\ Votre avis compte, n'hésitez donc pas à me le donner /!\**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
